harveybeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Beaks
Harvey Beaks is the main protagonist of Harvey Beaks. Harvey has a big head and an even bigger heart, which is why everyone in Bigbark Woods loves him! He may be a rule follower, but after Fee and Foo show him some amazing adventures, this bird might just spread his wings. Appearance Harvey is an adorable blue bird who is known for his over-sized head. Harvey stands at the exact height as Fee and Foo. He has round eyes, light blue feathers, and a yellow beak. His outfit consists of a light green long-sleeve shirt and dark green shorts. Personality Harvey is a well-behaved kid who lives by the rules and gets a kick out of making his world a nice, neat and orderly place, but behind his innocence burns an adventurous, yet thoughtful spirit. He is not a kid who can easily break rules, so in order to get the most out of life, he re-writes them in his own earnest way. Where Harvey leads, his best friends, Fee and Foo always follow. Fee and Foo’s wild nature inspire him to take bigger risks. With friends like these, Harvey might get into more trouble, but he will also have more fun. Despite his kind nature, he has shown signs of instability, especially when his actions or ideas are disputed or not followed. He also exhibits signs of suffering from some sort of personality disorder as he tends to begin acting like the person he thinks he is when he wears different clothing or when he is told he is a bad person and begins to behave erratically. Relationships Fee and Foo Harvey and the two are best friends, and they get into all kinds of trouble. In "The Rent Bike," Foo is highlighted as slightly weird, as he stares at a ladybug on a stick, and eats it shortly after. "Anti-Valentine's Day," Fee is highlighted as the brain of the group.But, like her brother, possesses an adventurous spirit. Harvey usually backs down an idea, but sometimes agrees...usually in defeat. Miriam Beaks and Irving Beaks Harvey initially gets along with them well, and his parents therefore think he's perfect. He tries disapproving the opinion, but gets in how water when they ground him in "Anti-Valentine's Day," for giving Miriam a perturbed card. Dade Despite the fact that Dade despises Fee and Foo, Harvey still considers Dade as one of his best friends. In fact, they've been best friends before Fee and Foo enter their lives. Appearances *101a. Pe-Choo! *101b. The Spitting Tree *102a. The Finger *102b. The Negatives of Being Positively Charged *103a. The Rentl Bike *103b. Anti-Valentine's Day *104a. Nightclub Night *104b. The Rebel *105a. Harvey's First Scar *105b. The Nature of Nature *106a. The Ghost Problem *106b. Princess Is Better Than You *107a. A Tail of Les Squirrels *107b. Someone's Stealing My Stuff *108a. Fee's Haircut *108b. Harvey's Favorite *109a. Comet Night? *109b. Comet Night! (mentioned) *110a. The Almighty Foo *110b. Old Fashioned Date *111a. The Sleepover's Over *111b. Certified Babysitter *112a. No Free Rides *112b. The Thing *113a. Bad Morning *113b. Rap Battle of History Trivia *Harvey is named after the show's creator, Carl Harvey Greenblatt. *Harvey has a birthmark shaped like a mermaid under his right as shown in Harvey's First Scar. *He has a small bladder caused by a genetic trait from his mother, as revealed in A Tail of Les Squirrels. *It is also revealed in A Tail of Les Squirrels that Harvey's favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip. *He said that he could be allergic to coconuts, as revealed from Princess Is Better Than You. *it is revealed on the creator's blog that Harvey is 9 years old. *Harvey is, so far, the only character to have a last name. *Harvey gets angry in Pe-Choo! and Bad Morning. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Main Characters Category:Friends With Harvey Beaks